At Hogwarts
by jessireichert
Summary: Du besuchst Hogwarts in deinem ersten Jahr und kannst nicht wissen wie viele Fehler dir noch unterlaufen werden. Werde ein Teil davon und erlerne den Gebrauch der Magie, nimm am Unterricht teil und bestehe ZAG's und UTZ's.


Hogwarts Unterricht

At Hogwars

Montag 21.10

Es ist Montagmorgen, du fühlst dich träge und leer, als wären die zwei freien Wochenendtage nur zwei bloße Stunden gewesen. In den Nächten bist du mit deinen Freunden freizeitlichen Aktivitäten nachgegangen und hast so lange wie nur möglich versucht nicht an das bevorstehende Lernen zu denken. Halb taub schleppst du dich in euren Waschraum, der nicht weit von eurem Schlafsaal liegt, doch da fällt dir plötzlich ein, dass du Vertrauensschüler bist und ein eigenes dir zur Verfügung steht. Langsam suchst du deine Duschutensilien zusammen, klaubst deine Anziehsachen zusammen und nimmst erst einmal eine schöne kalte Dusche, um wach zu werden, denn dir würde nichts schrecklicheres passieren können als in den ersten Stunden im Unterricht bei Professor Snape einzunicken und über die Folgen nachzudenken. Erschreckt über die bloße Vorstellung bei Snape nach zu sitzen bewirkt bei dir Gänsehaut und dein Zittern hört erst auf nachdem du vollständig angezogen bist. Für das Frühstück in der großen Halle würde die Zeit ohnehin nicht mehr reichen, deshalb bleibst du auf deinem Bett im Schlafsaal allein zurück und überfliegst abermals die Notizen vom vorherigen Unterricht. Sicher bestünde dadurch eine geringere Möglichkeit von Snape als unvorbereitet betitelt zu werden, denkst du mit einer Spur von Kritik, doch umso öfter du es in Erwägung ziehst umso mehr bläust du es dir ein. Im Schneidersitz auf deiner Bettdecke sitzend hast du den Kopf über die Notizen gesenkt und prägst dir folgende Zeilen genau ein:

Neue Zutaten - Kräuter – Wissenswertes 14.10

Zaubertränke

Liebstöckel/Levisticum officinales (Kraut) essbar seit Danko Barclay

Quelle: Kräuter Almanach Häufgkeit: auffindbar

–imposante Staude und fester Bestandteil des Kreislauftrankes

Fundort: Mittelmehrraum mitunter verwildert

–erstmals verwendet von Apicius

Bilsenkraut (Solanaceae) Nachtschattengewächs

Eigenschaften: giftig, verzweigt, Blätter haarig, Farbe schmutzig gelb, violette Adern Häufigkeit: zahlreich Gebrauch: Nitiumtrank

Giersch (Apiaceae) Doldenblütler

gegen: Gicht, Rheuma Häufigkeit: überschüssig

Eigenschaften: Blüten weiße Dolden Gebrauch: Flexustrank

Engelwurz (Angelica archangelica)

Fundort: nördliche Regionen

Eigenschaften: Ausstoß ätherischer Öle Wirkung: mildert Magenprobleme

-kann Allergien auslösen Häufigkeit: zahlreich Gebrauch: Makadonieöl

Hirtentäschel (Brassicaceae/Capsella)

Wirkung: beugt Kreislaufschwäche, Rheuma, Verstopfung vor

Eigenschaften: weiße Blüten, eckige Früchte

Häufigkeit: überschüssig Gebrauch: Kreislauftrank (StufeⅡ)

HA: Gemeinsamkeiten notieren! Bis 21.10

Am Ende angekommen wird dir allmählich unwohler und ganz mulmig in der Magengegend. _Mist, verdammte Hausaufgaben. Ich wusste da war noch was. Ein Wochenende ohne Hausaufgaben wäre in seinem Fall auch unmöglich gewesen. _Du wirfst einen ängstlichen Blick auf deine rote Armbanduhr am Handgelenk und merkst, dass es bereits 7:45 ist. _Jetzt aber schnell. Ich brauche mindestens acht Minuten bis ich unten vor den Kerkerräumen bin und habe noch nicht einmal die blöden Hausaufgaben geschafft, aber ich werd' schon nicht die einzige mit diesem Problem sein. _Mit dem Versuch dich selbst zu beruhigen schnappst du dir deine Tasche und verlässt den Schlafsaal mit samt Notizblock unterm Arm. Weiter eilest du durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors, der wie immer in Rot eingerichtet ist und lässt auch das Portraitloch der fetten Dame hinter dir. Die Treppen hinunterhastend fällt dir auf, wie leer doch die beweglichen Treppen sind. Außer dir siehst du keine Schüler. Und weiter geht es die Stufen runter. Deine Knie schmerzen schon von dem überstürzten Tempo und du wagst denen keine Pause zu gönnen, die Stufen werden dunkler und die Lichtitensität nimmt ab bis du endlich grünliche Flammen an den Wänden des nun vor dir liegenden Ganges wahrnimmst.

_Geht doch_, flüsterst du leise, läufst das letzte Stück zügig und biegst um die letzte Ecke, als einer der Slytherins dich anrempelt. Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders lässt du seinen dramatisierenden Redeschwall über dich ergehen und siehst nur wie sich seine Lippen bewegen. Eigentlich möchtest du nur so schnell wie es geht an ihm vorbei, doch versperrt er dir den Weg und würde dich auch ohne weiteres nicht vorbei lassen. Mit, Trampel' setzte er seinen Weg fort und du deinen, nachdem du deine Tasche neu aufgeschultert hast und deinem Unglauben frei lässt. Einige Schritte später ist zu deiner rechten eine prachtvoll dunkle Walnusstür. _Hmm, seltsam es ist bereits eine Minute vor acht und er ist immer noch nicht da. Ob sie schon drinnen sitzen und sich wundern warum mein Platz frei ist? _Du atmest tief ein und aus, fasst deinen Mut, klopfst höflich und drückst die Klinke herunter. Im selben Moment bemerkst du wie sich die Tür verselbstständigt und sich von allein ohne deine Kraft auftut. Ein Schritt nach vorne bewirkt, dass du dich kurzerhand in schwarzem Stoff wiederfindest, zuckst folglich zusammen und blickst, als du dich davon wieder gelöst hast, in tiefschwarze Augen. _Himmel_, _heute ist echt mein Glückstag, _denkst du begleitet von Ironie. ,,Verzeihen sie mir, Sir.'' Bringst du nur hervor und blickst ihn fragend an, denn erst jetzt wird dir klar, dass hinter ihm der Raum völlig leer ist und er gerade dabei ist diesen zu verlassen. _Hab ich mich im Raum geirrt oder vielleicht sogar im Unterrichtsfach? _Wieder gefasst fragst du in deinem liebsten Ton: ,,Müsste hier jetzt nicht Unterricht sein, Professor? '' Du rückst nervös den Henkel deiner Tasche zurecht und siehst sein alltägliches Hochziehen einer einzelnen Augenbraue, die seinem Gesicht einen autoritären Gesichtszug verleiht. Deutlich und mit seiner brummigen Stimme, die sich in deinen Ohren so tief anhört wie seine Augen tief waren kommt er mit einer Gegenfrage: ,,Ach, müsste das? Dann scheint es mir wohl entgangen zu sein, dass sie neuerdings meinen Unterricht übernehmen oder übersehe ich da etwas, dass mich irren lässt?'' ,,Nein...nein, Sir. Ich wollte nur…'' Stotterst du grübelnd über sein untypisches Verhalten. _Es muss doch Unterricht sein._ Gebannt schaust du weiter in seine Augen, die dich zu erdolchen versuchen, jedenfalls erscheint es dir so und er begann nun zu deiner Erleichterung dir Klarheit zu verschaffen. ,,Ich weiß nicht wie sie darauf kommen, aber ich meine eindeutig gehört zu haben, dass ebenda in der großen Halle laut von Professor Dumbledore verkündet wurde, dass heute jedweder Unterrichtsentfall eintritt. Der Grund ist mir nicht bekannt, aber dies sollte sie nicht weiter kümmern. Guten Tag.'' Und schon schiebt er dich beiseite, geht den Gang bis zum anderen Ende und verschwindet schließlich hinter einer Wendeltreppe, die hoch in seine Privaträume führt.

Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er noch keinen der Schüler in sein eigenes Reich gelassen, mit Ausnahme der Brüder Burby, aber die konnte man nicht dazu zählen, da sie sich einfach unerlaubten Zutritt verschafft hatten indem sie zuvor Unsichtbarkeitsserum tranken. _Ja, die sind schon durchgeknallt_, warst du überzeugt und lenkst die Gedanken wieder auf das eben geführte Gespräch mit deinem Zaubertrankprofessor. _So ein Mist, da verpasse ich mal eine Ansprache in der großen Halle und das nicht mal mittags und schon werde ich unwissend über den heutigen Verlauf der Unterrichtsplanung. Eigentlich müsste ich mich jetzt freuen über den Ausfall, dann kann ich noch schnell die versäumten Hausaufgaben nachholen, doch ich fühle mich komischerweise so hilflos und ausgeschlossen, aber ich bin ja selbst schuld daran. Scheiße, ich hätte so schön ausschlafen können. _Somit gehst du deinen Weg zurück, biegst nach dem Kerkergang jedoch nach links, steuerst auf eine zierlich wirkende Tür darauf zu und schlüpfst durch sie hindurch. Die Burby Brüder haben also doch nicht geflunkert, als sie sagten es gäbe hier tatsächlich einen verlassenen Gang, den bisweilen nur die Hauselfen nutzen und wenn auch nur sehr selten, denn dieser sollte dich auf der Vermutung der Burbys aufbauend, zum Glockenturm navigieren.


End file.
